Cursed Vow
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Sang pengantin bergaun hitam jatuh tak sadarkan diri, melupakan semuanya, dan mengulang semua dari awal... Benarkah? Apakah sang pengantin bergaun hitam dapat mengingat semuanya kembali? Atau justru semua hanyalah debu yang terlupakan? Terinspirasi dari Alluring Secret White Vow. updated!
1. Prolog

**Cursed Vow**

**Summary:**

Sang pengantin bergaun hitam jatuh tak sadarkan diri, melupakan semuanya, dan mengulang semua dari awal... Benarkah?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Cursed Vow fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Rin X Miku, slight Miku X Mikuo

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. terinspirasi dari Alluring Secret ~White Vow~.

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Hujan mengguyur

Dinginnya udara membasuh kulit

Di selimuti awan kelabu yang kelam, dengan tangis

Langit pun menceritakan kisahnya

.

Kisah yang ia rangkul dengan sayapnya

Yang terkembang lebar ke pelosok dunia

.

Tentang gadis bersiluet hitam

Yang tak setia

Dan malaikat bersayap putih

Yang membangkang

.

Sang gadis yang terlalu baik—naif dan lugu

Mengulurkan pertolongan

Yang kemudian menjadi jembatan bagi perasaan terlarang

Dan kilatan cahaya dalam iris

Kemudian memupuk ikatan bernama cinta

Di hati sang malaikat

.

Sang gadis memutus perasaan itu

Hingga bertepuk sebelah tangan

Ia memiliki seorang pendamping hidup

Yang nantinya akan menemaninya

Mengucap sumpah suci di altar

.

Sang malaikat membangkang dari Tuhan

Membuka kotak pandora yang terkutuk,

Kepada iblis ia gadaikan sayapnya

Demi wujud manusia berlumur dosa

.

Di ruangan berdinding suci

Mempelai wanita hendak mengucap sumpah

Tercekat ketika menangkap sesosok bayangan

.

Sosok lelaki yang membingkai senyum pedih

Menatap pilu sang pengantin

Membuatnya tenggelam dalam pesona

Dan berbekal perasaan terlarang,

Sang memperlai wanita pergi—

—mengkhianati sang mempelai pria

.

Mereka memakan buah khuldi perlambang dosa

Mengikuti gairah dan nafsu duniawi

Membuahkan dosa dan rasa cinta menjadi satu

Tanpa disadari oleh sang gadis

.

Oh, bukankah semuanya adalah tragedi?

.

Dengan tipu daya dan keegoisan sang malaikat

Yang kini berwujud manusia

Sang mantan pengantin terjerumus ke lembah dosa

Yang terkutuk abadi, bertinta kelam

.

Sampai tibalah pembalasan

Dari sosok lain yang mendendam

Terbakar cemburu dan kalah oleh cinta

Melepas jiwa dari tubuh sang mantan pengantin

.

Sang malaikat terduduk

Kasihnya telah tewas karenanya

Cintanya kabur bersama angin takdir

Dan dosanya telah kelewat besar

.

Menyelamatkan sang mantan pengantin,

Sang malaikat lenyap dari pandangan

Menyisakan sehelai bulu sayapnya

Sebagai penyesalan

.

Sang malaikat telah pergi, sirna

Meninggalkan sang mantan perngantin bergaun hitam

Menjerit penuh sesal

Akan kenaifan hatinya yang lemah

.

Hingga tak sadarkan diri

Dan mengulang semua dari awal

**TBC**

**A/N**

Kembaliiiii~! UAN udah selesai, tapi kok saya malah bikin fic baru? Fic Memories-nya mana?

Sabar... habis ini fic Memories-nya apdet kok, tunggu aja~

Chap selanjutnya, bukan menceritakan plotnya Alluring Secret yang Black Vow, tapi yang White Vow, jadi dari sudut pandang Miku yang nantinya-#dibekepkarenabocorinplot

Oke, puisi ini bukan translate-nya lagu Alluring Secret Black Vow, tapi bikinan saya sendiri di warung soto waktu nemenin Miku Hanakitto makan #terlalujujur

Review please! Review anda adalah energi saya!


	2. Chapter 1: Do I know her?

**Cursed Vow**

**Summary:**

Sang pengantin bergaun hitam jatuh tak sadarkan diri, melupakan semuanya, dan mengulang semua dari awal... Benarkah?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Cursed Vow fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Rin X Miku, slight Miku X Mikuo

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. terinspirasi dari Alluring Secret ~White Vow~.

3. italic (_"..."_) adalah flashback

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Malam itu, aku bermimpi

Sangat nyata dan mencekam

Sebuah mimpi sedih yang menyesakkan

Mimpi di mana aku, dengan kedua tanganku sendiri

Menghancurkan harta paling berharga yang kumiliki

Tanpa sadar, dipenuhi kenaifan dan kelemahan

.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku pelan. Cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai satin di kamarku membuat pupilku mengecil, menyesuaikan kebutuhan cahaya pada mataku. Rasa sesak dan kantuk menjalariku. Tak pelak, aku kembali menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh berbalut gaun tidur putih ini, membuatnya mencapai puncak kepala dan mengurungku dalam kegelapan.

Mimpi apa itu, tadi?

_Tok, Tok, Tok,_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar suara derit pintu, disusul dengan suara roda yang bergesek dengan lantai kayu berkualitas di kamarku. Aku menggeliat di balik selimutku, samar-samar kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan suara tirai yang dibuka,_  
_

"Sudah waktunya bangun, Nona," sahut suara itu. Kusibakkan selimutku dari atas tubuhku, mendapati _maid _pribadiku yang berambut kuning keemasan panjang dan cantik sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir porselen impor dari China. Aku menggosok kedua mataku, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan dan mencium bau harum dari cairan yang dituangkan oleh pelayan itu, Nell, yang biasa kupanggil Neru.

"Hari ini teh Earl Gray, Nona," seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum kusampaikan, Nell menyodorkan cangkir putih itu ke arahku. Aku menatapnya sebentar, masih terdiam karena mimpi semalam. Namun, melihat senyum tulus terukir di wajah Nell yang putih, aku mengambil pelan cangkir itu, kemudian menghirup tehnya pelan.

Hangat, setidaknya dapat menenangkanku dari mimpi buruk semalam.

Kukembalikan cangkir tersebut ke piringan yang dibawa Nell, kemudian menyibakkan rambutku yang panjang, agar tidak kusut melilit selimut yang kupakai semalam. Aku menghela nafas, menyingkirkan poniku yang menutupi mata dan memandang Nell yang sedang merapikan troli berisi _tea set_-nya.

"Kalau Nona sudah selesai, Miki sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Nona, dan Nona bisa memanggil saya kapan saja untuk menggelung rambut Nona. Dan, oh, hari ini Tuan Mikuo akan berkunjung." ujarnya panjang lebar. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk samar ke arahnya, yang kini sudah siap untuk menorong trolinya keluar.

Sebagai info, Mikuo adalah tunanganku. Meski ia adalah sepupuku. Di zaman ini, banyak para bangsawan yang menikahkan anaknya dengan sepupu, demi menjaga kemurnian darah bangsawan dalam keluarga.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang," sahutku dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun tidur. Nell membungkuk hormat, kemudian mendorong pelan trolinya menuju pintu. Aku terdiam, menghayati suara gelinding roda troli dengan lantai kayu dan suara derit pintu yang menutup.

Lupakan, Miku, lupakan mimpi itu.

* * *

Aku memakai sebuah gaun hitam berenda, dengan tumpukan renda di bagian rok. Warna hitam adalah warna kesukaanku. Warnanya yang kelam seolah menghanyutkan diriku dalam kegelapan. Aku suka, terkesan misterius dan gaib.

Kuposisikan diriku di depan piano, meski masih bingung hendak memainkan lagu apa. Kemudian kuposisikan jemariku asal di atas tuts-tuts putih dan hitam itu, kemudian mencoba menekannya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja belajar bermain piano.

Kumainkan sebuah lagu dengan jari-jemariku. Lagu yang tiba-tiba saja berkelebat dalam benakku, seakan memaksa saraf jemariku untuk memainkannya.

Piano Sonata in A Major, karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Jemariku bergerak lincah, menghasilkan nada-nada yang pas tanpa kesalahan. Lewat ekor mataku, bisa kulihat Haku, salah satu pelayanku menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua telapak tangannya dari sudut pintu ruangan sesuai tempo irama, mungkin takut mengganggu permainanku.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan kejadian melintas di hadapanku.

_"Kau ingin mendengar lagu ini?"_

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?"  
_

_"Tolong...! Jangan mati!"  
_

_"AAAARGH!"  
_

_"Terimakasih... Miku,"  
_

Aku berhenti memainkan lagu itu. Pandanganku terasa buram, apa itu tadi? Nafasku tersengal mengingat semua itu. Mimpi buruk semalam, terlihat sangat nyata, terputar ulang bagaikan film lama yang diputar kembali. Kenapa semua tampak lebih jelas ketika aku telah terjaga dari tidurku?_  
_

Seseorang dalam mimpi itu, mengganggam erat tanganku, tersenyum memandang wajahku.

Tapi..., siapa dia?

"Hai, Miku, aku datang," kudengar suara memanggil, membuat jantungku hampir terlompat karena ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Kutolehkan kepala, mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _teal_ sepertiku, tersenyum lembut.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku

Hangat, aku bisa merasakannya

Bagai api unggun di dinginnya malam

Bagai bintang di kelamnya langit

Ia tersenyum, senyum antara pahit dan manis

.

Suaranya bagai melodi sendu yang menyayat

Saat itu, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dalam benakku

Siapa sosok ini? Apakah aku mengenalnya?

Sebelum sempat kubicara, ia berkata

"Terimakasih, untuk semuanya, Miku,"

* * *

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"Kau puas, Rin?" suara itu membuat sang gadis terlonjak. Gadis berambut_ honey-blonde_ itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Sayapnya yang putih dan tebal mengembang di balik punggungnya, merangkul udara di sekitarnya.

"Kau membuat_nya_ menderita," lanjut sang pemilik suara. Gadis bernama Rin tadi menoleh, aliran air mata telah membuat jalurnya sendiri di pipi gadis itu. Dipandanginya sosok berambut biru yang amat dikenalnya, Kaito, yang berbalut pakaian putih kebanggaan para malaikat, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"A..., aku tau..." isak gadis itu, perih, "maafkan aku..., aku telah menyulitkanmu, aku..., aku..."

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, diluruskannya wajahnya menatap mentari sore. Wajah putihnya yang cantik terhias alur air mata yang bening. Sembab adalah satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan kondisi wajahnya kini, "aku... minta maaf..., dan terimakasih... Kaito."

Kaito mengangguk. Dilihatnya pemandangan di bawah, di bumi kota London. Ia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut _teal_ yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, digendong oleh lelaki berambut serupa dengannya. Disipitkannya manik matanya melihat wanita itu.

"Gadis hina..., dikutuk oleh Tuhan..."

* * *

Rin masih ingat saat itu. Kaito menembak Miku dengan pistolnya. Wanita bergaun hitam itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, dengan luka bekas peluru menganga di perut sebelah kanannya.

Saat itu dia hanya bisa menangis. Ya, menangis.

Ia menyesal. Ia telah menjerumuskan wanita yang ia cintai ke lembah dosa. Ia telah melumuri tubuhnya yang suci dengan pekatnya dosa, menukarkan sayap karunia Tuhan dengan tubuh manusia yang dekil dan ternoda.

Saat itu dia merasa begitu bodoh dan terhina, tak ada bedanya dengan kecoa yang merangkak di tumpukan sampah yang kotor.

Saat itu, mendekap tubuh sang kekasih, membiarkan tubuhnya ternoda oleh darah yang sama pekatnya dengan dosanya, ia memohon pada Tuhan,

"Tuhan..., bila dengan nyawaku kau bisa hidupkan kembali wanita ini..., ambillah nyawaku!"

Ia berseru, di bawah rintik hujan yang makin deras menghanyutkan air matanya. Merasakan dinginnya mayat wanita dalam dekapannya, jemarinya mengusap wajah wanita itu sebelum tubuhnya menipis dan menghilang.

Meninggalkan sehelai bulu putih, yang akan ditangisi oleh sang gadis hingga tak sadarkan diri...

Sesungguhnya, ia tak menghilang. Ia ditarik lagi ke langit oleh Tuhan. Kaito telah memohon kepada Tuhan agar mengampuni dosa Rin, sahabatnya, yang teramat berat. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya dengan syarat, bahwa Rin tidak akan diperbolehkan lagi menuju dunia manusia, dan semua manusia yang terlibat termasuk Miku, akan dihilangkan ingatannya mengenai sandiwara ini. Tuhan sendiri tak akan menerima Miku di surga. Ia telah megutuk wanita itu sama seperti mengutuk iblis, yang akan dilontarkan ke neraka selamanya.

Kalau tidak menyetujui syarat, maka Rin yang akan dilemparkan ke neraka yang abadi.

Kaito dan Rin akhirnya menyetujui. Meski dalam hati, Rin merasa terkoyak akan kenyataan bahwa Miku akan melupakannya...

Tak pernah merasa seperih ini

Pekat akan dosa, penuh dengan kehinaan

Aku kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagiku

Karena kesalahanku sendiri

Dan aku tahu,

Perih, pedih, dan pahit ini

Tak akan hilang meski waktu terus berjalan

* * *

_"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"_

_"Aku sedih karena melihatmu akan mengucap sumpah suci"  
_

_"Kenapa?"  
_

_"Karena aku mencintaimu."  
_

_.  
_

"Engggh...," Wanita berambut _tosca_ itu mendesah, dibukanya kelopak matanya yang berat. Disipitkannya matanya begitu pupilnya menerima pasokan cahaya berlebih dari sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia terbangun, mendapati sosok lelaki berambut serupa dengannya duduk di kursi di samping tepat tidurnya, dengan menelungkupkan kepala di sisi tempat tidur.

Kenapa ia bisa di sini? Di kamarnya?

Ah, iya, tadi ia tak sadarkan diri setelah memainkan _Piano Sonata in A Major_.

Wanita bernama Miku itu menyibakkan selimutnya, membuat sosoknya yang berbalut gaun hitam terekspos. Digoyangkannya pelan lengan lelaki di sampingnya, berusaha membangunkannya dari mimpi yang menghanyutkannya.

Ah, mimpi, ya?

Miku teringat lagi mimpinya saat tak sadarkan diri. Ia bermimpi, penggalan mimpi buruk semalam, ketika ia dan Mikuo menikah, ia melihat sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang tersenyum pedih padanya.

Dan mimpi itu berakhir dengan dirinya, digandeng oleh lelaki pirang itu, pergi meninggalkan gereja dan mengkhianati sang mempelai pria, Mikuo.

Semuanya terlihat rumit untuknya.

"Ah, Miku, kau sudah bangun, aku benar-benar khawatir, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Mikuo yang, ternyata, sudah tersadar pada Miku yang melamun di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, i... iya,' sahut Miku kaget, pikirannya masih melayang ke arah mimpi tadi, berusaha keras mengingat kelanjutannya. Namun sekeras apapun wanita itu berpikir dan berpikir, ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Great.

Tiba-tiba, Miku merasakan dingin di wajahnya. Dan ketika ia tersadar, tangan kanan Mikuo telah mendarat di pipinya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, bukankah dua minggu lagi kita akan menikah?" ucapnya lembut. Miku tercekat, tak bisa melontarkan satu kata pun untuk menjawab. Dadanya yang sesak kini terasa ringan. Namun, ia bisa merasakan ada lubang berisi kehampaan di dalamnya.

.

Dari dalam ingatan yang terkunci

Pasangan hidupku menunjukkan diri

Dengan kata-kata yang lembut

Dan ikatan darah yang nyaris sama

Aku merasa, aku tidak menginginkan dia

.

**TBC**

**A/N  
**

hello~! saya balik. Aduh, lama ya? update-nya? Hoho, habisnya saya masih mau UNSBI nih, meski sebenernya ga peduli hasil UNSBI dan ga belajar, tapi ortu tetep aja nganggep UNSBI penting. Haaah~**  
**

maksudku, kalau ujian ini buat kepentingan bersama, kenapa hanya minoritas yang berjuang? Kita anak SBI juga punya capek *curcol*

Oke, bacot saya ini. Ekhm, mungkin fic ini akan tamat 4-5 chapter, 5 kalo sama epilognya (mungkin)

Terakhir, review, please? OwO #sparklingeyes


	3. Chapter 2: That person, I love her

**Cursed Vow**

**Summary:**

Sang pengantin bergaun hitam jatuh tak sadarkan diri, melupakan semuanya, dan mengulang semua dari awal... Benarkah?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Cursed Vow fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Rin X Miku, slight Miku X Mikuo

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. terinspirasi dari Alluring Secret ~White Vow~.

3. italic (_"..."_) adalah flashback

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"_Ini untukmu, Miku," engkau berkata padaku. Irismu yang kontras antara biru laut dan hijaunya hutan berkilauan—menatapku. Di telapak tanganmu, terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih denan hiasan permata dan berlian mewah. _

_Aku tersenyum—entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku tersenyum bahagia. Dadaku terasa ringan, namun penuh bulir-bulir kegembiraan yang tak terhingga.  
_

.

Miku membuka mata. Ah, ia tertidur lagi. Ia sedang berada di ruang tamu mansion keluarganya, menunggu kedatangan Mikuo untuk menjemputnya dan mencari gaun pengantin untuk minggu depan.

Ya, minggu depan. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Miku terbangun pertama kali dari mimpi buruknya.

Dan kau tahu apa yang dia rasakan? Semakin mimpi itu mengejar-ngejarnya, ia semakin mencintai sosok yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Meski ia tidak mengenalnya, bahkan meski ia tahu sosok itu tidak nyata. Bahkan meski ia hanya mengingat sedikit dari sosok tidak jelas itu.

Sosok yang pada awal mimpinya adalah gadis, namun di tengah-tengah, menjelma menjadi seorang laki-laki. Ia lupa kenapa bisa, namun ia yakin ia tahu. Kalau ia bisa mendapat mimpi itu secara keseluruhan dalam satu malam, ia pasti bisa mengingatnya.

Aneh bukan?

Terkadang ia hendak mencabut perasaannya dari sosok itu, menganggap mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur semata. Tapi batinnya menepis. Kalau hanya bunga tidur, mengapa mimpi itu menghantuinya? Kenapa tidak hanya sekali dan kemudian mengabur dalam ingatan—terlupakan?

Lagipula, sepertinya mencabut perasaannya pada orang itu, kini, bagaikan mencabut jantungnya sendiri. Perasaannya sudah berakar.

Tidak bisa.

Ia menoleh pada jam dinding berangka romawi di atas pintu. Pukul empat sore—nyaris setengah lima.

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu menghela nafas, berat. Ke mana Mikuo pergi? Bukankah tadi ia berjanji akan datang pukul empat? Tangan gadis itu menepuk-nepuk bagian rok gaun hitam berendanya—yang bertumpuk pita hitam dan renda hitam.

Ia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Dinaikinya anak tanga demi anak tangga dengan pikiran melayang—kini bukan tentang Mikuo, namun tentang sosok beriris biru di mimpinya.

Ia bisa merasakannya. Detak jantungnya yang tak karuan dan deru nafasnya yang menjadi tak beraturan tiap memikirkannya. Ia mencintainya.

Lebih lebih dan lebih mencintainya ketimbang Mikuo.

Kenapa bisa? Ia dan Mikuo sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil, namun ia malah lebih mencintai sosok misterius yang menghantuinya dalam mimpi selama seminggu?

Gila, pikirnya.

Ia tahu betapa sakitnya hatinya ketika ia sadar ia akan menikah dengan Mikuo. Karena setelah itu, dirinya menjadi milik Mikuo—bukan tak mungkin mimpi itu menghilang dan ia tak bisa bertemu sosok beriris biru itu lagi.

Tidak. Perasaan ini..., tak boleh bertumbuh lagi. Dan bahkan tak boleh meraihnya, sosok beriris biru yang berkilau itu.

.

Perasaan ini telah tumbuh

Namun kenyataan memintaku memangkasnya

Meski hati memintaku untuk membiarkannya tumbuh

Yang mana yang benar?

Aku seolah dikendalikan oleh kegilaan kehidupan

Bagai marionette yang digerakkan dengan tali

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Miku membunyikan bel. Dan tak lama kemudian, Haku, salah satu pelayannya datang sambil menunduk sopan seperti biasa. Setelah Miku memintanya untuk membuatkannya teh, Miku menambahkan bahwa bila Mikuo datang, katakan padanya bawa Miku sedang beristirahat—rencana pergi bersama diundur menjadi besok.

Ah, Miku, jujur saja. Kau tidak hanya ingin mengundur rencana itu, kan? Kau bahkan ingin **membatalkan** pernikahanmu dengan Mikuo kalau bisa. Benar, bukan?

Ia tersenyum pahit.

Ya, benar-benar pahit. Karena ia bisa merasakan kepahitan hatinya menari-nari di sudut bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman itu.

Direbahkannya dirinya ke atas tempat tidur—menatap langit-langit kamar. Lanit-langit kamarnya berwarna putih bersih dengan lampu gantung yang tak terlalu besar—tempat lilin-lilin dinyalakan.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, kini sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Setelah membuka matanya, ia mengangkat tangannya, seolah hendak meraih lanit-langit kamarnya. Namun, ia tak bisa meraih apa-apa.

Hampa.

Ia bangkit, kini menuju jendela yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas miliknya, menatap langit biru bertaburkan awan. Kembali menjulurkan lengannya, ia menatap kosong. Ia tetap tak meraih apapun—tentu saja.

.

Menatap angkasa raya

Kujulurkan lenganku

Namun aku tak kunjung mampu

Tuk meraih kesucian di sana

.

Miku tersenyum samar. Kenangan-kenangan manis bersama seseorang dalam mimpinya terbayang. Bahkan, ia tak peduli meski dalam mimpinya, ia menghancurkan harta berharganya. Kini ia tak peduli lagi—hatinya telah dibutakan. Ia menatap jari manisnya, tempat cincin pemberian sosok itu terpasang di mimpinya. Namun jari itu kini polos.

Pandangannya beralih ke bawah, menuju taman dari mansion besarnya. Ditatapnya bebungaan yang sedang mekar musim ini. Ia bisa mencium samar harumnya. Ia menoleh ke arah semak dekat gerbang—

—Siapa itu?

Sosok itu. Sosok gadis bersurai pirang keemasan dan beriris biru itu. Sosok yang ada di mimpinya.

Sejenak, ia merasa badannya kaku. Namun kesadarannya masih ada, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat ke lantai bawah—berlari. Ia tak ingin ketika ia sampai di laur nantinya, sosok itu telah pergi—sirna dari pandangannya.

Ia membuka pintu mansion-nya dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi _braak_ keras yang tidak ia pedulikan. Sosok itu masih di sana. Berdiri memandangi lantai atas mansion. Sejenak, Miku menghembuskan nafas lega. Dadanya terasa ringan mengetahuinya.

"RIN!" Miku berteriak. Sejurus kemudian ia tersadar. Rin? Siapa itu? Kenapa ia sebegitu mudahnya menyerukan nama itu, pada orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal secara nyata? Apa ia sudah gila? Ia memanggil nama itu, Rin, seakan ia sudah mengenal sosok itu luar dalam.

Sosok itu menoleh, matanya melebar seolah terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi seulas senyum. Senyum yang sama di mimpinya, ketika ia menikah dengan Mikuo dalam mimpi. Senyum kepedihan.

Miku berhenti melangkah. Pandangannya terpaku pada senyuman pahit sosok itu. Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat sosok yang ia (rasa) cintai, mengabur bak serpihan ke udara.

Tak ayal, ia menjerit histeris, menangis. Ia memanggil-manggil nama Rin. Suaranya waktu itu menyayat hati. Miris.

* * *

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara rendah sosok itu terdengar mengintimidasi. Sang pemilik suara memandangi siluet _blonde_ di depannya, yang melangkah sambil menunduk dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," ujar sang siluet _blonde,_ Rin. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia pergi menuju dunia manusia, untuk menghilangkan ingatan Miku tentang dirinya lagi, atas perintah Tuhan. Namun yang ada, ia hanya bisa berdiri memandangi mansion milik Miku dengan hampa, hingga Miku menyadari keberadaannya.

_Bodoh_, rutuknya. _Bodoh sekali._

Rin tak bisa melakukannya, gadis malaikat itu pun tahu hal itu. Ia takkan sanggup kembali menghilangkan ingatan seseorang yang dicintainya tentang dirinya, padahal sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit lega ketika orang itu mengingatnya.

Tak bisa.

Tatapan gadis itu, Miku, ketika melihat sosoknya tadi, masih terbayang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelegaan dan sehelai kebahagiaan, seolah sudah sangat merindukan dirinya. Namun Rin telah menguatkan hatinya; ia tak boleh luluh.

Maka ia ubah wujudnya menjadi debu, dan kembali ke asalnya.

"Kau harus melakukannya." Kata pemilik suara rendah itu, Kaito. "Ia akan sangat menderita bila kau tak melakukannya." Lanjutnya, datar.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" bentak Rin putus asa. "Pandangannya tadi padaku benar-benar membuatku tak sanggup!"

Kaito menghela nafas. Berat.

"Kau tidak sanggup memandang matanya?" tanyanya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus melakukannya, di saat ia tidak memandangmu."

"Nona!" Haku berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju majikannya yang menjerit histeris. "Ada apa, Nona? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya panik.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang menyeduh teh pesanan Nona-nya di dapur, ketika ia melihat dari jendela dapur bahwa majikannya ini keluar dari mansion dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian meneriakkan seutas nama dengan keras, pada udara.

Ya, pada udara, karena tak ada orang lain di hadapan Nona-nya.

Kemudian hening. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar jeritan Nona-nya. Oleh karena itu, Haku yang panik segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menyongsong Nona-nya.

"Rin...," seru Miku dengan suara parau. "Ia di sini..."

Haku tersentak. Siapa Rin itu? Ia merasa familiar, namun tak pernah mengenal nama itu. Ia menarik Nona-nya dalam dekapan, membiarkan Nona-nya menangis histeris di pundaknya, berusaha mebuatnya tenang.

Sekilas, Haku merasa Nona-nya sudah gila. Namun tentu saja, ia menepis pikiran itu.

"Nona," panggilnya, ketika isakan Miku sudah jarang terdengar. "Nona butuh istirahat. Mari saya antar ke kamar Nona, akan saya sajikan teh susu hangat untuk Nona."

Miku mengangguk lemas. Ia berdiri dengan lemah, setengah terhuyung ke belakang. Kemudian ia menuju ke kamar, dituntun Haku yang masih cemas.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Miku langsung berdiri di depan jendela. Menatap semak-semak tempat sosok 'Rin' berada di sana tadi. Setengah berharap bahwa sosok itu akan ada di sana lagi, namun setengah berharap sosok itu hilang dari pikirannya. Karena semua ini, nyaris membuatnya gila.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki takdirnya sendiri. Ia memiliki kekayaan, tunangan yang tampan, dan takdir sebagai bangsawan yang harus ia jalani. Tapi ia malah jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tidak jelas.

Tentu saja setengah hatinya berharap bisa mengusir sosok itu.

.

Aku takkan membiarkan perasaan ini meraihmu

Meski aku mencintaimu hingga nyaris hilang akal

Benakku masih saja kosong dan pedih

Aku mencintaimu

Benar-benar mencintaimu

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu?

.

_Tok-tok._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan sosok Haku yang membawa nampan berisi teh muncul. Ia memandang Nona-nya dengan bingung, karena tak biasanya Nona-nya berada di dekat jendela, kecuali malam hari.

"Nona, ini teh susunya," ujar Haku, sengaja membuyarkan pikiran Miku yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia mengambil salah satu cangkir porselen berukir bunga dari nampan, kemudian menuang teh ke dalamnya dari teko.

Miku menoleh ke arah Haku, kemudian menerima teh yang kini telah disodorkan oleh Haku.

"Terimakasih, Haku." Sahutnya singkat.

Haku kini berdiri di dekat meja di mana nampannya berada, menunggu majikannya selesai menesap teh susunya dan merasa lebih tenang.

"Haku, apa kau tadi melihatnya? Seseorang yang kupanggil Rin, maksudku...," tanya Miku hati-hati. Ia tak mau dianggap aneh.

"Sejujurnya..., tidak, Nona. Saya hanya melihat Nona berlari keluar, kemudian berteriak tanpa ada seorangpun di hadapan Nona." Jawab Haku jujur, sebenarnya ia tak mengerti. Siapa Rin itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Nona-nya?

Seketika, Miku berhenti menyesap tehnya, terkejut. Namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil, tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Aku pasti berkhayal tadi, hahaha..." Dengan tawa yang dipaksakan, Miku berusaha kelihatan ceria.

Meski ia separuh yakin dirinya sudah gila. Ia bahkan mencintai seseorang yang tidak nyata. Seseorang dalam mimpinya. Yang bahkan hanya muncul di balik koridor imajinasinya, merambat di lorong khayalannya.

Ia tersenyum. Separuh hatinya yang lain berteriak tegas, sosok itu nyata. Sangat nyata. Menegaskan bahwa mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi. Namun kejadian-kejadian sungguhan yang terlupakan.

Miku terpana. Cangkir porselen di tangannya jatuh dengan suara menusuk.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**2012 word, nggak termasuk bacotan saya.  
**

****READEEERSSS, saya update niih~ (Padahal yang Memories belom apdet)

Oke, nggak usah banyak bacot, jadi fic ini, chap depan akan memasuki chap terakhir, terus chap depannya lagi epilog.

Begitu.

Nah, demi menjaga energi semangat menulis (?), boleh saya minta review, readers-sama? OwO


	4. Chapter 3: Labyrinth of Memories

**Cursed Vow**

**Summary:**

Sang pengantin bergaun hitam jatuh tak sadarkan diri, melupakan semuanya, dan mengulang semua dari awal... Benarkah? Apakah sang pengantin bergaun hitam dapat mengingat semuanya kembali? Atau justru semua hanyalah debu yang terlupakan? Terinspirasi dari Alluring Secret White Vow.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Cursed Vow fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Rin X Miku, slight Miku X Mikuo

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. terinspirasi dari Alluring Secret ~White Vow~

3. AU

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Gelap. Satu kata itu menelisik benak Miku.

Kelam. Suram. Gelap. Hitam. Tanpa dasar.

_Di mana ini?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?_

Miku terpaku, menatap nanar hitam di sekelilingnya. Ia bisa merasakan beratnya gaun yang ia kenakan. Dan, hei, itu bukanlah gaun tidurnya, melainkan gaun berwarna hitam yang tak pernah ia pakai sebelumnya. Setidaknya, ia mengetahuinya dari betapa terbukanya bagian atas gaun tersebut, membuat bahunya serasa digerogoti udara dingin yang mencekam di sekitarnya.

...Bukankah terakhir kali ia tertidur di kamarnya? Berbalut selimut tebal yang hangat setelah menyesap segelas susu hangat dicampur madu yang disiapkan Nell sambil membaca buku kumpulan puisi yang ia ambil di perpustakaan milik ayahnya? Atau jangan-jangan, ia diculik?

Gadis beriris hijau susu itu menggeleng lemah, berusaha mengusir bayangan-bayangan aneh yang menelisik benaknya.

Dan ia merasa kesadarannya menipis.

_JDUK_.

Suara debaman keras itu mengagetkan gadis bergaun hitam yang tengah tersungkur itu. Miku mendongak, kini menyadari bahwa di sekitarnya bukanlah kegelapan lagi. Namun pemandangan di depan _mansio__n_-nya sendiri di malam hari. Ketenangan menyusupi rongga dada gadis itu, ketika kakinya merasakan tepi kolam air mancur yang ada di belakangnya. Ia meniti pandangannya pada kereta kuda yang berhenti di sayap barat halaman kediamannya. Kereta kuda milik Mikuo. Segera sosoknya berusaha bangkit dari posisinya untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya, menemui Mikuo yang pastilah ada di dalam sana._  
_

Namun kedua kakinya tak dapat bergerak. Iris gadis itu reflek melebar.

...Ada apa ini?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Pintu kediamannya kini terbuka sedikit, memberi jalan pada penerangan di dalamnya untuk menguar ke halaman yang gelap. Sosok Mikuo berdiri di depan pintu, tengah berbicara pada seseorang yang Miku tak dapat melihat siapa. Nell, kah? Atau Haku?

"Mikuo!" Miku berseru, nyaring namun serak mengoyak sunyinya malam. Berharap tunangannya akan berbalik dan menolongnya, mungkin juga terkaget karena mendapati sosoknya tersungkur di sana di tengah dingin yang dikelola rembulan. Namun lelaki berjas hitam itu bergeming. Tetap berbicara pada sosok di balik tubuhnya, sosok yang ada di dalam _mansion_. Miku terpaku.

Suaranya ... kenapa tak terdengar oleh Mikuo? Atau ia sengaja pura-pura tidak mendengar? Siapa yang sedang bicara dengan lelaki itu?

Oh, sial, di sini dingin sekali.

Gadis bersoket emerald itu hendak menyerukan panggilan untuk kedua kalinya ketika Mikuo bergeser dari posisinya, memperlihatkan siapa sosok yang mengobrol dengannya sedari tadi. Sosok tersebut adalah seorang gadis dengan gaun putih simpel dan rambut _teal_ sepinggang yang digerai indah. Senyum senang terukir di wajahnya, membuat iris hijau susunya bersinar karenanya.

Sosok itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ... bisa?

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa familiar akan kejadian di hadapannya. Sejenak pandangannya terasa kabur dan pikirannya melayang. Ia pernah mengalami kejadian itu, Mikuo berkunjung ke _mansio__n-_nya dan pulang kemalaman, lalu ia mengantar Mikuo sampai di depan pintu___mansion._ Dan di depan pintu _mansion,_ mereka berdua masih berbincang sebentar mengenai lomba pacu kuda yang akan Mikuo ikuti esok hari. Ia ingat. Tapi ... kapan semua itu terjadi?

...Sebelum mimpi buruk itu. Sebelum mimpi aneh tentang malaikat berambut pirang dan manik biru cerah yang cantik, yang ia tolong dengan uluran tangan yang kemudian menjadi jembatan bagi perasaan terlarang dari Sang Abdi Tuhan. Yang lalu berkhianat dan menggadaikan sayapnya pada iblis, menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan Mikuo dan membuatnya jatuh cinta serta jatuh dalam perangkap tipu dayanya.

Ya, sebelum mimpi itu.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

Kemudian, secepat bersin yang sekali kedip, pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah. Kini ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Kakinya terasa lebih ringan dan bahkan dapat digerakkan sekarang. Lega menyusupi setiap inci dari perasaan gadis itu. Ia kembali. Yang tadi itu hanya ilusinya, khayalannya semata. Imajinasi yang diciptakan oleh delusi dalam pikirannya. Dibangkitkannya tubuh dan berbalik menghadap tempat tidur.

...Tunggu, siapa yang terbaring di sana? Di tempat tidur_nya_?

Oh, itu dirinya sendiri, _lagi_. Berbalut selimut tebal nyaman dan hangat dan terlelap dalam tidur. Miku terkulai melihatnya. Ia belum kembali, dan mengetahui hal itu membuat pikirannya kalut. Sebenarnya ini apa? Mengapa ia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri beraktivitas? Ia sudah mati, kah? Atau ... ini hanyalah mimpi berisi kilas balik dari apa yang pernah ia alami?

Sepertinya iya. Ia mengembuskan napas berat, tidak ikhlas. _Calm down_, Miku. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ini hanya kilas balik. Bukankah tidak apa-apa kalau sekali-kali kita menikmati pertunjukkan masa lalu kita sendiri? ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri seraya mengambil langkah mundur.

Dan, hei, tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan seorang gadis. Mata _emerald_ dirinya yang terbaring di tempat tidur terbuka. Miku tercekat.

* * *

"Sudah mulai jelas, ya?" Suara bariton itu menyelinap dalam indera pendengaran sang malaikat pirang yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon khuldi.

Abai.

"Kh," kekeh sang empu suara bariton lagi, kali ini sinis karena mengetahui kalau lawan bicaranya hanya pura-pura tak mendengar. "Kau hanya akan membuatnya menderita, kau tahu. Dan lalu, ia akan membencimu."

_Dan lalu, ia akan membencimu_.

Sang Malaikat beriris azure itu tercekat mendengarnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membantah hal yang dikatakan rekannya, Kaito. Namun ia tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Kalimatnya terserpih menjadi cacahan begitu saja sebelum menguar dari tenggorokannya. Napasnya seketika terengah.

"Dan kalau _wanita_ itu telah mengingat semuanya secara utuh," Kaito melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, memberi penekanan pada satu kata di dalamnya. "Tuhan akan langsung melemparkannya ke neraka, tidak akan menunggu gadis itu mati terlebih dahulu. Kau mau itu terjadi, Rin?"

Iris Rin melebar. Tak kuasa menjawab, ia menatap gumpal awan yang berwarna putih agak kelabu. Membayangkan sosok yang dicintanya terbakar api membara di neraka benar-benar menyiksa jiwanya. Perlahan, air mata mulai merebak, membalut iris _azure_-nya, mengalir di permukaan pipinya yang pucat.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah," ujar Kaito lagi, kini ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk terbang pergi. Lelah memperingatkan si gadis malaikat. "Aku masih punya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

_Klap._ Sayapnya terbentang dan Kaito mulai terbang. Menuju dunia manusia untuk sebuah tugas rahasia yang ditumpukan padanya.

"TUNGGU!" Seru Rin, sebelum Kaito berada jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu melompat turun dari pohon khuldi, mendarat mulus di atas gumpalan awan yang kokoh namun lembut. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan ... untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi pada Miku?"

Air mata menetes dari mata kirinya.

"Kau harus—"

* * *

Miku terduduk lagi.

Tidak. Ia mulai mengingat segalanya. Semua berkat apa yang ia lihat. Apa yang dirinya dari masa lalu lakukan malam itu.

Setelah iris _emerald_-nya terbuka, suara rintihan seorang gadis terdengar. Rintihan itu lirih, namun terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sosoknya yang terbangun dari tempat tidur bangkit, mengucek matanya beberapa kali guna menyamarkan kantuk, kemudian menoleh mencari sumber suara. Menuju jendela, membukanya seraya merenggangkan kedua lengan. Hari masih gelap, baru empat puluh lima menit setelah tengah malam. Di detik ketika jendela terbuka, angin dingin menerobos masuk. Dan sosoknya terpaku.

Miku terheran. Disusulnya sosoknya menuju sisi jendela yang terbuka. Angin yang menguar terasa berkali lipat lebih dingin di kulitnya. Tapi, toh, ia bagai mati rasa akan hal itu. Bulir kehijauannya menyusuri kebun _mansion_ yang terhampar di luar jendela. Dan di sana, di balik semak-semak, seorang gadis menekuk lutut seraya merintih. Gadis pirang dengan manik azure yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan—

—lalu gelap.

Tidak, Gadis bergaun hitam itu bukannya tak sadarkan diri. Melainkan sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya. Menghalangi pandangan yang seharusnya jatuh di retinanya. Miku merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh dalam dekapan. Kemudian, merasakan seseorang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Gadis bersurai sepinggang itu dapat merasakan dingin air mata milik seseorang itu, menetes menuruni bahunya yang terbuka.

Seseorang ini ... siapa?

"Maaf," suara itu terdengar nyaris lirih di antara isak seseorang itu. Seorang gadis, Miku mengetahuinya dari betapa lembut suara yang ia miliki. "Maafkan aku, Miku. Maafkan aku."

Mendengarnya, gadis keturunan bangsawan itu meneteskan air mata. Air mata yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui mengapa turun begitu saja mengaliri pipinya yang terhalang tangan si gadis. Padahal Miku tidak mengetahui mengapa sang gadis meminta maaf, namun kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa rasanya sedih sekali?

Kenapa rasanya sesak?

Kedua tangan Miku bergerak menuju lengan si gadis. Menggenggamnya erat, Miku mulai hanyut dalam isakannya. Namun gadis yang telah bertunangan itu tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sesedih ini. Mengapa ia bisa merasa seberat ini. Mungkinkah gadis itu—

—gadis pirang yang muncul dalam mimpinya?

Mereka berdua terus terisak selama beberapa menit, hingga si gadis mengendurkan tangannya dari kedua emerald Miku. Dekapan itu pun mengendur, dan Miku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbalik. Wajahnya telah sembab, dan dadanya juga sesak. Yang lebih terasa menyedihkan adalah karena gadis berambut _teal_ itu tidak mengetahui alasannya. Ia berbalik, menerka siapa yang mendekapnya tadi.

Dan benar, ialah gadis itu. Gadis pirang dengan kedua bulir kebiruan yang berkilau. Sayu menatapnya dengan aliran bening di kedua pipinya. Miku tercekat.

"Kau—"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau tidak boleh mengingatnya," gadis pirang yang pernah ia panggil dengan nama 'Rin' itu berkata seraya mengulas senyum pedih. Air mata turun lagi dari kedua manik biru lautnya. Sementara Miku terpaku tak paham. "Kau harus melupakannya, demi dirimu sendiri, demi aku, demi _kita_." Dan tangan gadis itu meraih wajah Miku, mengusap aliran bening di pipi kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," lanjut gadis itu menenangkan. Namun ekspresi gadis itu berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Air matanya mengalir kian deras, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. "Tidak akan ada rasa sakit."

Dan, kemudian, tangan gadis bersurai pirang madu itu kembali menutup kedua mata Miku, kemudian dahinya, dan berakhir di kedua mata Miku yang terpejam. Lama. Tatapan gadis berpakaian serba putih itu menerawang. Melihat memori tentang dirinya dari benak gadis di hadapannya terburai ke udara menjadi serpihan dan lenyap begitu saja. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi dirinya di benak gadis itu, walau hanya berupa ilusi mimpi.

Selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal.

Rin melepaskan tangannya. Gadis yang ia cintai telah tak sadarkan diri ditopangnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Kemudian, untuk terakhir kali, sang malaikat mengulaskan senyum dengan pahit yang menari di sana.

"Selamat tinggal, Miku, terima kasih."

Sang Malaikat melirik menuju sosok yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Tajam namun penuh kepedihan.

"Sudah selesai. Kau puas, Kaito?"

Dan sejurus kemudian, sosoknya menghilang.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Miku dapat mendengar kicauan burung dari kebun _mansion_-nya, sedetik sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Nell dengan troli teh paginya. Gadis yang masih mengenakan piyama itu mengulas senyum pada pelayannya yang satu itu. Menunggunya menuang teh dari teko ke cangkir berukiran flora dari emas. Dihirupnya aroma teh yang merambat di udara, senyumnya makin jelas.

"Earl Grey lagi, Nell?" tanyanya riang. Nell mengiyakan dengan sopan sementara sang majikan tertawa kecil. Diterimanya sodoran cangkir mewah itu dan menyesap isinya sedikit. Meminum teh di pagi hari memang menyegarkan, terutama bila ditemani cuaca yang baik seperti ini. Kedua bulir emeraldnya melempar pandang ke luar jendela.

"Apa agenda hari ini, Nell?" tanyanya pada pelayannya yang kini telah membaca gaun sehari-hari untuk berganti. Gaun itu berwarna biru muda dengan renda dan simpul bunga di bagian dada. Bagian roknya berlapis dengan anggun. Bukan gaun sewarna jelaga lagi, karena duka telah berlalu.

"Nona Yukari telah tiba, Nona," jawab Nell seraya menyiapkan korset. "Anda harus bersiap untuk pernikahan Nona dengan Tuan Mikuo, Nona Yukari yang akan merias Nona."

Miku, yang tengah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya setelah meletakkan cangkir teh kosong ke troli, mengurai senyum lagi. "Ah, akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba!" serunya riang. Ia berdiri dan menyibakkan helai hijau susunya ke belakang kuping.

Dan, dia, gadis yang akan menjadi mempelai di hari itu, telah memilikin nol beban di pundaknya. Semua memori tentang mimpi buruk dan gadis pirang bermata biru telah lenyap darinya. Tak setitikpun tersisa walau hanya bayang tipis. Tak ada lagi kebingungan dalam hatinya. Semua dosa yang pernah ia lakukan telah ia lupakan.

Walau kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, sosoknya akan dilempar ke neraka setelah mati nanti.

Di gerbang _mansion_, seorang gadis bersurai madu menatap sendu ke arah jendela kamar Miku. Kedua sayapnya tertekuk pilu. Namun seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat, Miku. Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N**

HALOOOOOOOO, INI FIC UDAH NYARIS SETAHUN NGGAK DI-UPDATE, MAAFKAN SAYAAAAAA QAQ

Saya waktu itu terlalu sibuk buat persiapan SMA, dan pas SMA malah kehilangan feel buat ngelanjut. Baru dapet feel sekarang, nih, mumpung libur #dor

Udah pada lupa ya sama ini fic?

Ya udah deh, okee, sementara fic ini saya beri label completed. Walau saya berniat mau memberikan epilog berisi detail mimpi Miku. Tapi karena saya nggak bisa janji (lihatlah tumpukan tugas, kethoprak, dan pagelaran ini) jadi saya beri label completed dulu.

Tapi kalo ada yang mau rikues epilog, boleh kok lewat review, siapa tau saya jadi termotivasi buat ngetik.

Terakhir, Review?


End file.
